feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Felinoel
Hi Fel. :) I am new to this wikia and i was wondering could you design a wallpaper for me?? Thanks in advance Stumpy27 (talk) 03:19, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Stumpy27 (David) how do you flag for deletion?Alexalmighty502 (talk) 23:31, July 19, 2013 (UTC) : 00:07, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi fel im new here because i just joined up to Classic Feed the Beast wikia I know this is classic i only play the classis ftb Thanks for the link though. Stumpy27 (talk) 02:13, July 20, 2013 (UTC)Stumpy27 Hi felinel btw i made not editid the Diamond generator page.Dido990 (talk) 16:11, August 27, 2013 (UTC)dido990 Thank you for letting me know. :) Thanks for the welcome and for pointing me to the contribution guides. I'll keep them in mind for my future edits. Darkvoid bluff (talk) 08:18, September 24, 2013 (UTC) How is this wiki handling any changes in the mods from 1.4.7 to 1.5.2 versions of Minecraft? For example, in the Direwolf20 mod pack for 1.4.7 seeds give 0.02mB of seed oil when squeezed; however in Direwolf20 1.5 mod pack for 1.5.2 they only give 0.01mB. Thanks Cael Caelumito (talk) 01:07, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Well poop. I prefer the wikia wiki it just seems better to be, which is probably just becasue I am used to it. If something is done for the newer versions, if it's not too much trouble, can you message me? Caelumito (talk) 19:37, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Well I think my machine will only really run FTB Lite so I should be safe in restricting my edits to my observations made there shouldn't I? Darkvoid bluff (talk) 20:48, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Ah, fair enough I'll try and mirror any edits I make here overe there too then. hey i edited the mystcraft page and removed a little comment of mine (sry if it was rude) and i didn't really fix it i just removed vandalism cuz i don't know about that part of mystcraft I think you are mistaken because i never seid anny thik about a server Dido990 (talk) 14:55, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Can you help my by moving the allumentum on the research by aspect page back to whre it was? Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes. 05:23, October 19, 2013 (UTC) FTB Thaumcraft The edits I made were in reference to the Thaumic Tinkerer mod included in FtB Unleashed, which has Thaumcraft 3, not Thaumcraft 4. --Big McIntosh (talk) 06:22, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :It's been in FTB Unleashed since it was officially released. 1.1.0, I think. --Big McIntosh (talk) 20:40, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Fel, I'm rather new to this, but I relized there was an anonomous user making spam changes to a few pages, and was wondering if there was a way to ban their IP address from making changes? Or inform someone who can do something about it? It isn't actually on the FTB wiki, but another game I love to play, and knowledge is power, so it would be great to know for any wiki right? Hope you can help! Here's a link to the wiki with the IP address if it helps. http://everybodyedits.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/74.5.200.10 thanks, BioManiac R2 FtB Unleashed refinery Hello I am new on FtB and I am wondering if you can help me with making a refinery. My steam user name is the same as my username here so if you can help, let me know. Thank you :Unleashed is new content, this is the Classic Feed the Beast wiki, I recommend this wiki for the more current information and also this is on the same website and is a great place for asking for Unleashed help. 06:45, December 8, 2013 (UTC) The problem is that I am not very good a following text or videos so I need someone to help me on it Hey, just want to let you know that someone's set template:ic2 and several other IC2 related templates to link to "http://ftbwiki.org/IndustrialCraft_2". Here's an example page: http://feed-the-beast.wikia.com/wiki/Bronze_Boots?oldid=121014 Drift91 (talk) 01:12, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Feed The Beast Beta Pack A Why did you revert Feed The Beast Beta Pack A to a copy that discussed the Ultimate Pack? The Ultimate Pack has its own article, this page should be left for the Beta Pack A. 07:49, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :Because an anon made the edit I didn't look too closely at the edit I was reverting, I noticed that graphically the page looked better as what I was reverting to and assumed that the anon was a vandal since most anons are. 05:23, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Aquamannnn How is linking to a pastebin'd error log and asking for help "malicious vandalism" worthy of a 1-year block? 08:18, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :Oh was that all it was? An error log? :Posting suspicious links was worrisome, especially since there was no information given, I will remove the ban but this is not the right place for such help requests. I would recommend FTB forums for help with that. 00:54, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ::...it's Pastebin. The only thing users can ever put there is text. The FTB launcher has built-in support for posting console logs straight to pastebin, for Pete's sake! *facepalm* 07:22, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah... I didn't really look at the URL, all I saw was someone I didn't know posting a pretty vague comment with a link. 08:38, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Category:Candidates for deletion If you have time, could you look through Category:Candidates for deletion? There are a very many pages here that should be made gone. 19:30, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :There are indeed quite a few marked for deletion, but a lot of the articles don't need to be deleted... Like purple flowers, sure the content is bad but the article needs to stay because it is a FTB item. 20:24, January 9, 2014 (UTC) hi ya i am new to this wiki page like playin ftb but i think i am playin in a later update how do i update my mods in ftb : 18:11, January 27, 2014 (UTC) block a user Please block User:Builderman0317, his only edits are adding information about 1.6 copied from ftbwiki.org 17:01, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Pages needing to be deleted Hello. I was wondering if you are aware of the backlog at Category:Candidates for deletion. Many of them were created solely for vandalism. --'k6ka' (talk | contribs) 11:33, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :I will look into them. 08:44, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Hallo Felinoel. Thank you for refering me to the style guide. Is there any limit on the amount of videos that are allowed to be on a page. Also would it be a problem if I only put videos on the wikia. It's a way that I can try and help others with my knowledge of a specific item that also helps me. TheColtProject (talk) 14:17, May 15, 2014 (UTC) RE Indefinite blocks on IP addresses I'm not trying to boss you around. I respect your sysop and Wikia Star status here. But I have to object to some of your block decisions, such as the one you made here with , where the IP was indefinitely blocked after just two edits, no warnings. I would recommend having a warning system in place, where vandals are given a warning on their talk page if they vandalize. If they persist despite the warnings, the tone of the warnings can escalate, mentioning that they may be blocked if they keep up their disruptive behavior. Three or four warnings is usually enough. If they continue, then a block is warranted; usually a temporary block for first offenses, and especially for IP addresses. An IP address can change owners, especially Dynamic ones, which change owners constantly, or are shared across multiple users. Blocking those could affect hundreds or thousands of innocent users. I would suggest giving vandals a warning should they be caught disrupting the wiki, and then carefully selecting block settings for the vandal if they persist. For IP addresses, I would suggest disabling account creation but allowing logged in users to edit, so innocent users who have an account can continue to edit. Blocks on IP addresses should be temporary, especially when the IP changes owners, to avoid affecting innocent users. For accounts, a temporary block for first offenses is good. If they show no intentions to contribute constructively, they can be indefinitely blocked as a "Vandalism-only account". In most cases, the blocked user should be able to edit their own talk page in case they need to communicate with other editors, and that access can be revoked if they abuse it. Also, you can trace IP addresses using the links on this page. Thanks. --'k6ka' (talk | contribs) 23:10, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :True, I find myself harsher on anon accounts because they are anonymous and not real accounts... and yes IP address blocking is ineffective and harmful to innocent users due to how IP addresses work but that is how Wikia works... /: 09:55, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello? Im new to this site and I came here because I encountered a problem concerning with my world getting deleted because of a in-game problem or something. Can you help me if you can?TC465 (talk) 03:50, June 17, 2014 (UTC)TC465 :It would be probably better if you checked out our forums, the people of this wiki moved to ftbwiki.org and this wiki was converted to the Classic FTB Wiki but for things concerning the current versions of FTB check out our forums at http://ftbforums.org/ 06:20, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Backlog at Category:Candidates for deletion Just wanted to let you know that there is a backlog of pages that need to be deleted at Category:Candidates for deletion. A lot of them are recently created user pages or plain pure vandalism. --'k6ka' (talk | contribs) 14:19, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :Every now and then there becomes a backlog of that, mostly because all of the administrative crew moved to the new wiki... since this wiki is about an old version of the modpack that means there will never be new information so maybe I should just lock every page and remove the ability to create new articles to regular users... Will have to think about that, thanks for the update though! 19:49, September 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Bump - More pages to shred in the category! I have also noticed that there are a number of users that continually add spam and lame promotional content to their userpages in . A block may not do much as they always abandon their accounts to create a new one and add more spam. I have tagged each of the spam userpages with and with __NOINDEX__ to stop search engine indexing, since they always add an external link, possibly to try and increase search engine rankings. I'm not sure if a block would do the trick, since they could easily bypass the block using a proxy or via a dynamic IP range. Should I this case for Wikia Staff to handle? Please advise. --'k6ka' (talk | contribs) 20:44, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I cant take away a category on http://feed-the-beast.wikia.com/wiki/Water_hive (forestery). Can you help me? —Preceding unsigned comment added by BrickBuilder03 (talk • ) 16:59, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :Done, just be sure to sign your posts with four tildes. 15:41, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Recognition Hehe, yes, you do indeed :-) Though I was just passing through to revert some vandalism. Lady Lostris (talk) 19:21, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :I honestly don't even know what this wiki is about ^^". But good for you guys that you managed to keep it going, that's impressive! Lady Lostris (talk) 19:26, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ::That would explain why I don't know anything about it :-p Lady Lostris (talk) 19:33, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi Felinoel, Thanks for the welcome message, I'm not really an FTB player, I've played mostly Business Elite and now Tekkit (with Mekanism added) on Technic platform and have been contributing mostly on FTB Wiki.org - I've also done a fair bit of Lua programming, making my turtle interactive and do all sorts of useful things... I like to learn new things and enjoy learning html markup although the lack of useful information on how to make a template is frustrating... I find all the wikis a bit redundant to tell you the thruth, but that's just me I guess... Regards, JC the Techie (talk) 00:24, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :lol wow I remember Tekkit! I used to play that modpack series back when the Technic modpack still existed before it was replaced completely by Tekkit. Anyways remember this wiki is for CLASSIC FTB, if you want a wiki for current mods and current information try www.MCMod.wiki and I think it even includes the Technic packs! 00:36, July 13, 2015 (UTC)